


Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°2 : Ravi de te rencontrer

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril, Crack, Drabble, Je mérite de me faire écraser par un Bantha pour ne pas en avoir préparé un
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Anakin se remémore sa première rencontre avec Obi-Wan, et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait qu'il se casse une jambe ce jour-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°2 : Ravi de te rencontrer

**Author's Note:**

> On remet ça ? On remet ça, allez, c'est parti.

Lorsqu'Anakin avait rencontré Obi-Wan pour la première fois, le jeune homme semblait ravi de le rencontrer. Et Anakin l'était aussi. Lui, un petit garçon de Tatooine, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer non pas un, mais deux Jedi !

Anakin était loin de se douter que ce jeune Padawan, d'abord si sympathique avec lui, allait finalement lui couper bras et jambes avant de le laisser pour mort, sévèrement brûlé, au bord d'une rivière de lave en fusion.

Vraiment, Anakin était ravi d'avoir rencontré Obi-Wan. Maudite soit la Force pour l'avoir placé sur son chemin. Il aurait mieux fait de se faire écraser par un Bantha ce jour-là.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 108.
> 
> Je vous laisse le soin de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Le troisième drabble est prévu pour mercredi prochain (le 6 avril).  
> ... J'ai même pas pensé à préparer un poisson d'avril cette année xD Honte à moi.
> 
> Mon compte Facebook spécial auteure est toujours Isa Sidious, si vous voulez m'ajouter il n'y a aucun problème ;)


End file.
